elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vittoria Vici
Vittoria Vici is an Imperial noble and the daughter of Alexia Vici and fiancée of Asgeir Snow-Shod. She lives in a large house with Aquillius Aeresius in the city of Solitude. Background She is the cousin of Emperor Titus Mede II. If the Dragonborn converses with her, she boasts about planning her upcoming wedding, and how, despite being the cousin of the Emperor, she has worked hard on her own to achieve her position at the East Empire Company. Interactions If the Dragonborn doesn't join the Dark Brotherhood, Vittoria can be found wandering in or outside of Solitude. She can also be found in the East Empire Company customs office, near the entrance to the East Empire Company Warehouse; however, she never triggers any merchant dialogue. Quests Bound Until Death If the Dragonborn becomes the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Astrid sends them to murder Vittoria at her wedding, to help rile fear for the Emperor's visit to Castle Dour. Earning a bonus Speaking to Babette reveals that Vittoria will give a speech to her guests during the ceremony - and that killing her while she is speaking from the balcony is the preferred method of execution. The means of murder is unimportant; she can be killed by blade, arrow, spell, gargoyle, or by her bridegroom (under the effect of a Frenzy spell). However Vittoria is killed, an additional reward of gold is given if the murder happens during her speech. Once the murder takes place, Veezara appears to protect the Dragonborn on their escape from the castle. Astrid sends him to ensure the Dragonborn survives the contract. Diplomatic Immunity She can be seen in the party, but rarely. She describes the party as a bore and that she only came because the East Empire Trading Company and the Thalmor have ties together. With a high enough Speech skill, she can be persuaded to distract the guests. The Spiced Wine Evette San, in the Solitude Market, asks the Dragonborn to convince Vittoria Vici to release the most recent spice shipment. After paying or persuading her, go back to Evette and she will give you 2 spiced wine bottles. Quotes *''"Good business for the East Empire Company means all the more gold for the Empire."'' *''"I don't have time for anyone too lazy or cowardly to make their own way in this world."'' *''"Good morning."'' *''"Hmm? Sorry, I was lost in thought. I'm planning my wedding, you see. So many details to work out."'' Gallery TESV Wedding.png|The wedding Trivia *Vittoria wears the unique wedding dress, wedding sandals, wedding wreath and Vittoria's wedding band during her wedding. *Astrid mentions that her death will be seen as part of the conflict between the Imperials and Stormcloaks, and the Emperor will then be forced to come to Skyrim. *If she is the one to create the distraction during "Diplomatic Immunity," she will always make a scene with Razelan. *By using the Creation Kit, it is discovered that Vittoria is the boss of both Deeja and Jaree-Ra. However, no mention of this is made in-game. *She was voiced by Colleen Delany, who also voiced Lydia, Ria and Carlotta Valentia among others. Appearances * * de:Vittoria Vici es:Vittoria Vici pl:Vittoria Vicci ru:Виттория Вичи Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters